Christmas Guests
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe invites a couple guests over for Christmas and Leo finds out something about one of the guests.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, her grandparents, Suzuki, Wanda, and Ichico are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Christmas Guests**

The eighteen year old turtles were hanging out in the cat area. Just then, eleven year old Chloe Calls entered the room.

"How're you doing?" Chloe asked the turtles.

"Ok," Leo replied and his brothers nodded in agreement. "We do miss Splinter, though. I'm wondering how we're going to get through our first Christmas without him."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Chloe excused herself to answer it. She came back a few minutes later.

"I have a surprise for you," Chloe announced. A couple seconds later, two familiar women entered the room.

"Suzuki, Wanda, great to see you again," Leo said warmly.

"Same here," Suzuki Murakawa said.

"What brings you here?" Donny asked.

"We close the dojo during the Christmas holiday and reopen the day after New Years," Wanda Prokowski explained. "Chloe invited us here for the holidays and we accepted. We also close for a couple weeks in August for summer vacation."

"We have a couple free rooms upstairs," Chloe said.

"Ok," Suzuki said.

"We share a room at home," Wanda said.

"You only have one room at your place?" Mikey asked.

"We actually have two," Suzuki replied.

"What is the other room used for?" Raph inquired.

"We use that for a cash office since we try not to keep cash in the dojo office," Wanda explained. "The dojo office is mainly used for signups and advertising."

"Leo, could I see you upstairs alone?" Suzuki requested.

"Sure, Suzuki," Leo replied and then he and Suzuki left the room.

* * *

Suzuki and Leo entered the room that Suzuki was going to be staying in during the holidays. Both of them sat down on the bed.

"I wanted to let you know about something that happened to me when I was about a year younger than you and your brothers," Suzuki explained.

"What's that?" Leo inquired.

"My cousin Ichico came for a surprise visit and I found out that she had a brain tumor."

"Did she survive?"

"She died a couple hours after I found out about the brain tumor."

"How old was she?"

"Seventeen which was also how old I was back then."

"Sorry for your loss."

Suzuki and Leo wrapped their arms around each other and released each other a couple minutes later. After that, they chatted for a while.

* * *

Mikey, Chloe, and Suzuki were in the kitchen. They were discussing the Christmas menus for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and the party on Christmas Eve.

"How about sushi as part of the dinner menu?" Suzuki suggested.

"Great, and we can also include succotash and sweet potatoes," Chloe chimed in.

"Not to mention dinner rolls," Mikey said.

"That covers the dinner menu," Chloe said.

"How about turkey sandwiches for lunch?" Mikey suggested.

"Sounds good," Suzuki said and Chloe nodded in agreement.

Mikey, Chloe, and Suzuki decided on food for Christmas dinner and then the Christmas Eve party. Then they decided to head for the grocery store to get what they needed.

* * *

A little later, Donny, Leo, Raph, and Wanda were hanging out in the living room. Mikey, Suzuki, and Chloe had recently left for the grocery store.

"Why don't we clean up for Christmas Eve tomorrow?" Leo suggested.

"Good thinking, Leo," Raph replied and Donny and Wanda nodded in agreement.

The living room and dining room were cleaned up in less than hour. By that time, Mikey, Chloe, and Suzuki arrived with the groceries and headed for the kitchen to put them away.

"This will probably be a Christmas to remember," Donny said.

"Sure looks like it," Wanda agreed.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later, Christmas Eve arrived. Chloe woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs to help Mikey with breakfast.

"Ready to make some bagels with cream cheese?" Mikey asked.

"Let's get started," Chloe replied.

* * *

Later that evening, the Christmas Eve party was taking place. Donny, Leo, Mikey, Suzuki, and Wanda had spent most of the day decorating the living and dining rooms while Mikey and Chloe were making food in the kitchen.

Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Calls entered the living room. Chloe turned on the radio and Christmas music started playing.

"The place looks great," Grandma Calls said.

"Already looking forward to tomorrow," Grandpa Calls said.

Everyone partied for a couple hours. Eventually, Grandma and Grandpa Calls said good night and headed upstairs to their room.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe, her grandparents, the turtles, Suzuki, and Wanda were in the living room exchanging Christmas gifts. They were also eating bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, plain mini bagels with cream cheese, hash brown potatoes, banana muffins made with real bananas, and they were drinking orange juice.

Leo starting singing a tune that made his brothers freeze in shock. It turned out that the tune he was singing was the same one that Splinter used to sing to them when they were babies.

Mikey went over to Leo and wrapped his arms around him. Leo returned the gesture and then felt his shoulder getting wet.

"Why does that tune sound so familiar?" Raph asked with curiosity.

"Splinter used to sing that to us when we were babies," Donny replied.

Raph and Donny went over to Mikey and Leo. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey and Raph did the same with Leo.

"They must've really loved their father," Wanda said.

"They did," Chloe said.

"The other day, I told Leo that I lost my cousin Ichico when I was a year younger than him and his brothers," Suzuki admitted. "She died of a brain tumor."

"Sorry about your loss," Chloe said sincerely. "My parents died in a fire caused by faulty wiring when I was 8 years old."

"Sorry to hear that," Suzuki said sincerely.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

"You still miss them?" Wanda asked.

"I do," Chloe replied. "Especially around my birthday and the holidays."

Just then, the turtles buried their faces in each other's shoulders and their bodies starting shaking. When they released each other several minutes later, their faces were soaked.

"Sorry about that," Leo said.

"It's ok to miss your father," Grandma Calls said.

"We thought we got all the pain out already," Donny said.

"Sometimes holidays and birthdays bring the pain back because you wish the deceased loved one was there to celebrate with you," Grandpa Calls said.

"I really want Splinter to be here," Mikey said, his voice breaking.

"We all do," Raph said.

"What song did Splinter sing to you?" Chloe asked with curiosity.

"Go to sleep, my babies," Mikey sang.

"Bright as the sun," Donny sang.

"Sleep tight, my babies," Raph sang.

"Sweet little ones," Leo sang.

The turtles sang the song a few more times with their arms wrapped around each other. By the time they finished singing, all of them had the floodgates in full force and their whole bodies were shaking.

Chloe, Suzuki, and Wanda walked over to the turtles and wrapped their arms around them. The three of them gently rubbed the turtles' shells.

Eventually, Chloe, Suzuki, Wanda, and the turtles released each other. Then the turtles pulled themselves together.

"You all right now?" Chloe asked with concern.

"We are," Leo replied and his brothers nodded in agreement.

The turtles, Chloe, Suzuki, Wanda, and Chloe's grandparents cleaned up when they finished unwrapping gifts and eating. Then they chatted for a while.

The End


End file.
